1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a dual locking structure of a trunk lid for burglarproof and more particularly, to the dual locking structure for burglarproof comprising a protector mounted inside of a trunk lid panel and fixed firmly therewith by inserting a retainer, wherein said retainer is designed to be fixed with a lid plate lamp outside of the trunk lid panel and simultaneously to hold firmly said protector not to be removed from the trunk lid panel even though a screw for fixing the retainer is removed.
2. Information Disclosures Statement
Generally, a lid plate lamp which is one of lamps in an automobile is mounted to a trunk lid in order to enhance an appearance of the automobile and gives drivers in rear signal that this lamp is on operation.
The lid plate lamp is mounted on a trunk lid panel as a rear portion of the trunk lid and then an appearance thereof is finished by a trunk lid garnish.
In the conventional lid plate lamp, however, there is a problem that the lamp is removed easily from a body by removing a screw for fixing the trunk lid garnish and a screw for fixing the lid plate lamp.
Also, recently, a latch rod for locking the trunk lid can be operated through an aperture for mounting the lid plate lamp to open the trunk and steal goods stored in the trunk. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a solution for solving these problems.
An object of the present invention is to provide a dual locking structure of the trunk lid that can solve problems as described above.
In the dual locking structure of the trunk lid according to the present invention, a protector is installed inside of a trunk lid panel and fixed firmly bad inserting a retainer which is designed to be fixed with a lid plate lamp outside of the trunk lid panel so that the retainer fixed with the protector cannot be removed from outside of the trunk lid panel. Therefore, a locking status of the trunk latch lid cannot be released and thus, a burglarproof can be achieved.